Possessive
by HolyMistress
Summary: Hao and Yoh show their possessive sides. Anna shows what goes on in that mind of hers. HaoxYoh They're probably out of character by the way.
1. Hao

HolyMistress: New story, new story, new story, yay!

(I don't own Shaman King so stop asking...or wondering. It's not mine, god damn it!)

Why?

Why are we always apart?

You're so close yet so far.

My twin brother.

Why can't your friends just see that you are meant to be with me?

That I will love you more than anyone can?

It isn't fair.

It just isn't fair.

I want you with me.

I want to see you smile at me.

I want you to love me as I love you.

I'll do anything for you just to be at my side.

Life is so cruel, but we still live it no matter how cruel it is.

I want the world to stop being so cruel and let you be with me.

I want to show you just how much I love you.

I want you.

I want you.

I want you!

Nothing will stop me.

Nothing will stop me from having you.

From taking you away.

Not even your annoying friends.

I don't care anymore.

Even if I have to kill.

I'll get you.

And I always get what I want.

(I have no idea what to put in here. Anyway, here's a new story. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow.)

HolyMisress: Okay, my friend requested this and I made it for her. You should all know who it is, but if you don't, it's for Kaoru Gal! Or Joh-chan! I can't wait to read your new stories and chapters!

Kasai: I think there's TOO much love here.

Mizu: I agree. To kill someone to have the person you love.

Violet: Don't you think that's a bit much?

Kaze: She probably stole this from his diary or read his mind.

HolyMistress: Uh...No I did not!...Okay..Maybe I did...But I needed an idea! Well, uh..Review people!


	2. Yoh

HolyMistress: Second chapter of Possessive. I'm still wondering if I should put different people's point of views and show how possessive they are. Or how caring. I don't know.

/\( ' - ' )/\

You have been gone for so long.

It is so unfair.

We're twins but we can't even stay together.

You are the one that was always missing from my life.

Fate is a bitch.

It doesn't care about people's feelings.

It just chooses the harshest course for us.

Well, I'll defy fate.

I'll defy it.

For you.

No matter what it is.

I'll defy it.

No matter who does it.

I'll defy it.

If I can only be with you.

Maybe just a moment.

Maybe forever.

If it is with you.

Until the end of time.

We'll stay together.

Because.

That is how it is supposed to be.

/\( ' - ' )/\

HolyMistress: Took me a week to get this idea! And it took me about five minutes to write! What the hell!

Kaze: Your fault for not being able to get his diary.

Violet: You stole Yoh's diary this time?

Mizu: Did you threaten him?

Kasai: She probably did. What did you threaten him with?

HolyMistress: Well...I didn't exactly threaten him...I just said that I would take away all the oranges in the world and Hao too.

Amaya: That is what people call threatening.

HolyMistress: Shut up and leave me alone!


	3. Anna

I loved him

He should have been mine

The ending like a fairytale

We live happily ever after

But then he came

He destroyed it all

My dream

My life

He stole my love away

In a blink of an eye

A witch he was

Like the ones in fairytales

The witch who stole my prince away

I hated him for it

Our life was to be a fairytale

But alas

Life is no fairytale

Though I still love him

It doesn't mean I'm letting him slack off on his training

* * *

HolyMistress: I just realized something.

Kasai: (looks up from book) Hm? What did you realize?

HolyMistress: The last sentence doesn't seem to match with the mood of this thing I made.

Violet: You realized that now? Well, whatever. It doesn't matter to me what you do during your class time. By the way. I thought you were finished with this thing?

HolyMistress: Gah! Don't remind me! I've had this idea for so long I can't remember how long.

Kaze: Okay, okay. Just don't go into rant mode on us. Flame if you want. I don't think this crazy girl cares anymore. What with getting a flame for every one of her stories. Except for that new one she made a few days ago.


End file.
